En busqueda de tu corazón
by Lee Viole Grace
Summary: La vida de Kurosaki Ichigo dará una vuelta al saber que la vida de Orihime esta en riesgo , para salvarla tendra que viajar a un nuevo mundo conociendo unas personas muy peculiares, Crossover de Bleach con Tsukihime y algunos mas.


En este momento, me pregunto yo, si lo que eh estado buscando se encuentra entre mis brazos...

Kurosaki ichigo un chico no tan común pensaba en la soledad de su cuarto, meses habían pasado desde que recupero sus poderes de shinigami la paz reinaba en karakura así como en la sociedad de almas, pero aun así ¿Qué era lo que el joven de cabello naranja sentía todos los días al caer el sol?

Y es que el tiempo había pasado desde aquellas peleas donde estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Kageroza, Ginjo ya eran cosa del pasado, los problemas de la sociedad de almas eran solucionadas por su Gotei 13 liderados por los capitanes, tal parecía que no sería de utilidad no por ahora, por un tiempo él tendría que aprender a vivir como un estudiante normal.

(Voz interior de Ichigo)

-Ahhh maldición esto es desesperante, los días ciertamente son aburridos, pareciera que las peleas fueran cosa del pasado y para colmo la enana y Renji están "felizmente peleados" así que pasan menos tiempo aquí y para terminar esta maldita sensación de vacío traspuesto el sol, creo que lo mejor será dejar por un tiempo esto de ser shinigami y concentrarme en ser normal...

Él joven continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que algo lo sacó de ellos.

Era su insignia shinigami que sonaba algo que usualmente era señal de peligro, la tomó y respondió al llamado.

-Aquí ichigo ¿qué sucede?-pregunta el joven

-Kurosaki-san necesitamos que vengas.-dice un hombre agitadamente

-Ah capitán ukitake que sucede suena muy..., ah maldición se cortó-golpeo la mesa en señal de inquietud-, que estará pasando ahh maldición!

Unas horas despues en la sociedad de almas.

-Orden - dictaba un hombre que aunque mayor, imponía con fuerza su autoridad-Capitán mayuri explique la situación.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo sucedió esto mayuri?

-Ukitake, ukitake sabes mejor que nadie, lo que se escondió en hueco mundo y la razón de ello, la suerte de esta chica fue ser el centro de la guerra-decía el científico sin ápice de compasión-su suerte, su destino o como quieras llamarlo la llevara a la muerte-sentenció

-Capitan mayuri podría decirnos de lo que usted y el capitán ukitake están hablando-pregunto serio, un joven de cabellos blancos.

-Si capitan podria hacerlo-dijo alguien que exaltado y siendo un poco impetuoso había "corrido" y de forma un tanto brusca abrió la sala de reuniones-y decirme que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?

-kurosaki ichigo deberías tomar asiento

-Si-Un desanimado si, fue lo más que pudo decir él estaba confundido

-Bueno-tomo la palabra ukitake-La sociedad de almas rigiendo como mundo espiritual y siendo una existencia que equilibra el mundo fue destinado para ser guardiana de una piedra que es un tanto peligrosa por así decirlo

-¿Cuánto? es ¿un tanto?-El noble Kuchiki preguntó

-Para ser más exactos-Ahora fue turno del de haori floreado-esa piedra es algo que no debía ser encontrado.

-¿por qué?

-Mira kurosaki ichigo desde la fundación de la sociedad de almas y desde que soy lider de la misma ,esta piedra fue escondida, fue la piedra que el rey espiritual guardo en hueco mundo esto solo lo saben los más viejos es por eso que solo sabían de su existencia los capitanes kyuoraku, ukitake y mayuri por ser el lider del centro de investigaciones asi como kisuke urahara, ahora bien llegado a esto lo único que se me fue dicho es que aparte de esta, existen otras 2 que completan el ciclo y si llegasen a encontrarse podrían desestabilizar este y otros mundos.

-Espera, espera un poco viejo, no me sorprende esta historia, pero ¿otros mundos? y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo-el peli naranja ciertamente no entendía del todo, aunque parecía un poco más calmado puesto que había pensado que alguien hizo una masacre, o inoue había sido raptada otra vez, menos mal que no fue lo último se decía para sus adentros.

-Kurosaki aunque no lo creas este mundo que vez no es el único que existe, y concerniente a por que te hemos llamado es porque la vida de inoue orihime se está extinguiendo por la piedra...

-¡¿Que?!-El joven aún no había terminado de procesar lo de los mundos cuando el capitán general le daba la noticia y decir que se quedó estupefacto es poco, quedo petrificado-¡¿Qué?!-volvió a preguntar- no, no puede ser, maldita sea-Exclamó

-Cálmate kurosaki-kun, como te lo han dicho las piedras no deben reunirse o ser tocadas por humanos sin el poder necesario para resistirlas, lamentablemente orihime-chan se topó con ella en hueco mundo y ahora la piedra roba su vida.

-Inoue donde esta ella-preguntaba el ojicafe.

-Ella se encuentra en el centro de investigación-respondió el más grande de ellos - kurosaki si deseas salvarla solo hay un hombre que te puede enviar al lugar donde la piedras fueron creadas si deseas hacerlo no te lo impediré , y,-Alzo un poco más la voz-aquellos que deseen acompañarlo no les pondré restricciones, el gotei 13 pagara sus deudas a aquellos que la hayan favorecido-diciendo esto se levantó-Así que capitanes ¿quién será él lo acompañe?-preguntaba el anciano

-Eso no será neces...- aun no terminaba de decir esto cuando alguien se levanto

-Solo yo, mi teniente y 3 hombres que sepan trabar conmigo -Afirmo el más joven de los capitanes

-Toshiro...

-Decidido, el capitan Hitsugaya de la 10° división acompañara al shinigami sustituto, capitanes dispérsense-fue la orden dada-Kurosaki ve con kisuke urahara, solo tienes unos días tal vez unos meses antes de que ella se marchite.

-Lo hare no dejare que ella muera, no inoue...

-Vamos kurosaki, ya tengo a quienes nos acompañaran vamos con urahara.

"Pov" Ichigo

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, es un sentimiento de tristeza y aflicción tan grande como el mar, zangetsu seguro se refugia de la lluvia…

Aun no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí en el momento en que la vi, inoue aquella chica que es mi compañera de clases, inoue la chica que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su hermano, por sus compañeras, ella que ríe y sonríe siempre que habla contigo ohh inoue…

Ahora que la tomo en mis brazos para llevarla con urahara en este momento fue cuando capte su esencia sentí su piel, mire su rostro sus labios tan rosas, su piel tan tersa su mirar tan dulce, en este momento, me pregunto yo si lo que eh estado buscando se encuentra entre mis brazos...

Inmerso en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta del tiempo, ya es de noche… la luna se esconde entre las nubes, el cielo comparte mi tristeza.

A tiempo reconozco mi alrededor estamos llegando a la tienda de urahara, las personas son más que conocidas, entre ellas se encuentran renji , rukia, ikkaku;toshiro matsumo y yo completamos el equipo.

Sin perder más tiempo urahara me explica el porqué de las cosas, no comprendo del todo mi mente esta absorta en otra cosa.

Lo único que eh llegado a comprender es que si deseo salvarla debemos partir a otro mundo, todos parecen dispuestos

Antes de que entremos al portal urahara me advierte un par de cosas, nos enviara al mundo donde se crearon las piedras, me dice que la solución la tiene el rey , debo darle reshi a inoue todas las noches solo necesito tomar su mano y traspasarlo y por ultimo tengo menos de 8meses para encontrar la solución si no eventualmente morirá…

Lo eh escuchado atento ahora que parto susurra espero que vuelvan…

Eso espero pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
